Daggers of a Stormy Night
by Murasaki B
Summary: Sasuke finds Naruto on his doorstep sopping wet and terrified by the storm raging outside. As he lets his rival inside, he doesn't know yet what he's getting himself into. Warning: yaoi, boyxboy, adult themes, 'slight' violence


This is a One Shot I wrote as a Thank-You for **BeeBee Forthwright** for being such an awesome reviewer and always leaving comments on Rewrite! :D

Her request was the following: _"Could you do something where Naruto is scared of a thunderstorm and maybe trying to hide it from Sasuke, but Sasuke figures it out anyway and comforts him? Or ya know, something along those lines (I'm a sucker for poor lil Naru and strong caring Sasu). And hmm… Is M allright?"_

So here it is! :D It's probably not as fluffy and soft as you expected it, but I still hope you like it, Bee-chan.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Both belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

><p>– <strong>Daggers of a Stormy Night –<strong>

It was when Sasuke was slicing tomatoes for his rice balls that it suddenly started to rain as if someone was emptying gigantic buckets over Konoha. He paused for a moment to look out the window, his hand holding the knife hovering in the air above the cutting plate. Sasuke quickly went back to chopping up fresh tomatoes, already mentally preparing to dress the smoked and fermented skipjack tuna with soy sauce in his mind.

Suddenly, wild knocking echoed throughout his apartment and nearly caused the teen to drop his knife. Sighing in exasperation, Sasuke lay down the knife and wiped his hands with a towel, before silently heading for the door. He was already annoyed as he arrived there in a slow pace and wore his usual emotionless expression when he opened the door. He raised one slim eyebrow when he caught sight of the miserable figure in front of him.

A shivering and sopping wet blonde stood in Sasuke's doorway, clad only in a shirt and jeans and looking at him with big pleading azure eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke," he forced out in lightning speed with lips that were already turning purple. "I was just in the area when the rain suddenly–"

_BOOM!_

"Oh fuck!"

Sasuke didn't even flinch when the thunder struck, but for his visitor it was a completely different story. The black-haired teen wasn't prepared for a male his age, but slightly shorter than him suddenly jumping at him in shock, wrapping his arms around him and not letting go, sending both of them flying to the floor as rain was blown into the doorway.

A soft groan left Sasuke's mouth as he sat up and pushed Naruto away a bit. His attempts were futile though, since the shaking blonde just hugged him more tightly then, despite both of them sitting on the floor with Naruto straddling the older teen. Sasuke rubbed his slightly aching head, since he had hit the floor with it during the fall. "What the hell are you doing, idiot?"

Naruto immediately peeled himself off of the other and got up again. "S-Sorry. I just got startled a bi–"

_BOOM!_

"Eek!"

He had just been in the process of getting up and now Sasuke was thrown down yet again. "Naruto," he grumbled dangerously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The blonde smiled sheepishly as he sat down in front of Sasuke, who was still half-laying on the floor. And he continued talking in lighting speed as if he was afraid he wouldn't get the chance to get out everything he wanted to say. "So back to earlier: I was in the area when it started to rain and I just I could stay here until it stops." Sasuke only kept glaring at the wet blonde. "Pleeeeeeeease. I'm gonna behave, I swear."

Sighing, Sasuke stood up and went around the blonde who was responsible for the puddle of rain water on the Uchiha's once clean wooden floor. The teen slammed his front door shut, then just headed back to the kitchen uttering nothing but a small "Idiot".

Naruto took that as a sign that he could stay. Grinning, he went after Sasuke. Once he reached the door of the kitchen he was about to thank Sasuke, but got something fluffy thrown into his face instead. In his hands he found a towel. Without another word he dried himself off, since he knew Sasuke would throw him out the moment he said something wrong. Or anything at all. After sitting down at the kitchen table, he watched his rival of many years chopping the last tomato into small pieces, then putting what looked like strips of dried fish into a bowl with soy sauce. Head resting in one hand, Naruto watched until he was bored. "Sasuke, aren't you lonely in this huge apartment all by yourself?"

"I told you, I don't want people annoying me when I'm at home."

Shrugging, Naruto got up from the chair to go over to Sasuke's side and watch him preparing rice, then cutting the seaweed to wrap the rice balls in. He stole himself a small rice corn, earning a glare from the other.

_BOOM!_

"Shit!" Naruto threw himself at Sasuke, who let the knife slip accidently.

The sound of the sharp tool hitting the floor ricocheted from the walls as Sasuke cursed under his breath and hissed in pain. "I nearly cut off my own fingers because of you!"

"Sorry!" And still, Naruto didn't let go. "I just really, _really_… don't like thunder."

Groaning, Sasuke shoved the other away and stalked off to the living room, letting his unfinished rice balls behind.

Naruto remained standing in the kitchen and frowned. He crossed his arms, musing about wether or not he should be throwing curses at Sasuke. But he decided against it and rushed to the bathroom where he opened a cupboard to pull out clean bandages, knowing where he could find whatever he needed after having visited many times before. Once he had found everything he needed, he brought everything into the living room where Sasuke was sitting on a sleek black couch with his head dropped back and resting on the back rest. Wordlessly, the blonde sat down beside him and cleaned the cut with a wet piece of cloth, then wrapped bandages around Sasuke's hand. The other hissed as the gash in his palm stung and burned. "I'm really sorry."

Once the other teen was finished, Sasuke ripped his hand out of Naruto's hold. "Quit apologizing, dumbass."

_BOOM!_

Naruto squeaked in surprise, cringed and made to jump Sasuke again, but held back remembering what had happened earlier. Instead he pulled his legs to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and hid his face in them. He knew he was shaking, but he didn't care. The loud howling of the wind, the clattering of the windows, the shadows of the trees thrown onto the gray walls, he didn't want to hear or see any of it.

For a while, Sasuke did nothing but watch the blonde cowering next to him on the couch and shaking like a leaf. Sighing, the teen decided to speak up. "What's so bad about thunder?" Sasuke still remembered the first time he had heard a thunder boom high above his head. Only six back then, he had flinched, but his parents had assured the little boy that everything was fine. _Maybe…_

"I live alone, Sasuke," Naruto suddenly mumbled shakily. "Always have. The first time it stormed like this I was six. As always, I was at home and all by myself. That was a bit after the orphanage just put me in that apartment alone. Sure, I was given money and the opportunity to go to school, but in the end, I had to take care of myself because not even the orphanage wanted me. So when it started to storm outside, I was alone and I didn't know what was going on and I… I tried to hide, but it only got worse and the lighting kept making these spooky shadows on my floor and… and…" A hand suddenly covered up his mouth and stopped him from blabbering on. Glancing up the arm connected to the hand, Naruto found an annoyed-looking Sasuke staring at him with an exasperated expression.

"I get it already, idiot." Letting his hand drop, Sasuke leaned back into his couch again and let his arms rest over the backrest. "No need to tell me your life story." Beside him, Naruto let his head drop and coiled in on himself a bit. Briefly scratching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen, ignoring the muffled scream from Naruto as he hid his face in a pillow, another thunder striking. The thought of being alone in the darkness of the living room only made him all the more terrified. With every strike of a new lightning blade, the booming bass of a thunder enveloping him, Naruto felt like drowning in his terror. He barely heard the padding of steps on the wooden floor and remained rigid on the couch. A gasp of shock passed his lips when something soft wrapped around his head.

"Your hair's still wet, you messy dork." As he sat on the couch table opposite to Naruto, Sasuke rubbed the blond hair dry harsher than was necessary, but, him being an Uchiha, it was to be expected. "It doesn't seem to be enough to make my floor wet. You have to dirty my couch too apparently." Once he thought the other was completely dry, Sasuke's hands came to a stop, but didn't part from the blonde's hair. Instead the teen stared at the other with an unreadable expression, before noticing that Naruto was shivering. And not from fear. Slapping a hand against his face and sighing exasperatedly, he got up again from his sitting posture to leave the room yet again. "I'll go get dry clothes." He heard shuffling as he turned around and upon looking down at his hand, he found fingers clutching his sleeve.

With fearful cerulean eyes Naruto glanced up at the other. He noticed too late how much he probably acted like a scared child, which he was in some way actually. Hastily he let go of Sasuke's sleeve with a blush dusting over his cheeks. "D-Don't leave me alone."

"You would rather die of hypothermia then?"

Frowning, Naruto weakly glared at his rival, crossing his arms as he leaned back into the couch. "At least turn the damn light on."

"That's not possible," Sasuke immediately retorted as he made to leave again.

"Why the hell not?"

Sasuke felt tempted to face-palm, but refrained from doing so in favour of leaving without looking back. "Didn't you notice, dumbass?" he called over his shoulder. "The power went out. It's a blackout."

Naruto silently whimpered where he sat now alone and returned to hugging himself and trying to block out the noises outside. He felt his sanity slowly slipping away from him when the shadows on the walls, on the floor, everywhere, formed figures and silhouettes, creeping up to him ominously, dancing and staggering as if elated to finally get to him. The blonde shook in pure terror now, unable to discern reality from dream, dream from hallucination. His eyes were wide open in fear, staring at the wall ahead where new shadows emerged every time another bright lightning flashed.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "H-Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me calling?" Sasuke questioned with one hand on his hip, the other holding what looked like a heap of clothes. Rubbing over his eyes as he sat down beside Naruto, he let the clothes fall in between them. "Put these on."

Only now noticing that he was panting, Naruto only nodded and mumbled a small "Thanks", before removing his damp and frigid shirt. The moment he was wearing Sasuke's blue shirt, he felt a bit calmer, since the wet cloth wrapped around his body had only amplified his feeling of being trapped. Pulling off his just as wet pants turned out to be quite the task, since the material of his jeans clung to his legs like a second skin in its wet state. With some effort and a few curses, he was finally able to properly dry off his still clammy legs with the towel from earlier and a bit later was finally wearing dry clothes again. He felt warmth finally returning to the icicles that were his toes now covered in gray socks. "How nice," he moaned as he relaxed a bit, only to tense up with the next clatter of thunder. Out of a spur of a moment reaction, he grabbed hold of whatever was close by, which in this case was a cushion of the couch with one hand and with the other Sasuke's hand. The other teen weirdly glared down at their entwined fingers, raising them up to eye them with an unreadable look on his face. After a while, Sasuke glanced up at Naruto for a short moment, before letting their joined hands drop onto the cushions and settling back into the couch with his eyes closed.

Releasing a silent sigh of relief, Naruto relaxed just a tiny bit at the knowledge of someone willing to comfort him being right beside him. He smiled as he shortly after dared to move a bit closer, still wary of those shadows all around him. Naruto ended up encircling Sasuke's arm with both of his own, hugging it as if it were his anchor. He didn't see Sasuke rolling his eyes, only knew that his rival didn't seem to mind. The wind kept howling, seeming as if in rage it couldn't get to Naruto, shaking the windows and making them clatter ominously. The blonde buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder, who was starting to develop a bit of a claustrophobic feeling. But he let it go. Just this once.

What would happen from then actually started out slowly. Naruto would lightly stroke his fingers over Sasuke's arm without actually being conscious of it himself. He was now able to watch those looming and flickering shadows with something akin to curiosity. Fear still kept mingling into it though and overpowered any positive feelings. While Naruto kept absent-mindedly running his fingers over the other's arm, Sasuke unconsciously let his head drop to the side more and more until it lay down onto the top of the blonde's. He found it weirdly comfortable and thought it wouldn't be bad just letting go of his pride and stoic attitude for once. His free hand was currently cramped between his own body and the armrest of the couch and so he carefully pulled it up and shook it a bit to get some feeling back into his slightly numb fingers. He had just laid down his arm onto the armrest, when he watched as one of Naruto's hands released his arm, only to wander over his chest and briefly grab his shirt. Looking outside, Sasuke noticed that the rain had gotten even heavier and that the trees outside were being horribly bent by the unrelenting wind. It looked like they were about to be ripped out of the moist ground.

_SNAP!_

The sudden noise of one of the trees snapping like that caused goosebumps to erupt all over Naruto's skin. It just sounded all too much like the sound of bones breaking and the blonde knew all too well how _that_ sounded.

"Hey, idiot." Sasuke squirmed around a bit as he threw the other teen a small glare. Without noticing it, Naruto had crept up even closer to Sasuke and was now half lying on him with his arms wrapped around the raven's shoulders. Now that his arm was finally released, Sasuke had to deal with being treated like some giant teddy bear. He was starting to develope an annoyed tick in one eyebrow as he pondered roughly pushing Naruto off and dumping him outside in the nightly storm. But then he would have to deal with a dead body later on which would only be even more bothersome, so Sasuke let it drop, too tired by now to even argue. It had been a long, _annoying_ day and even Naruto's antics couldn't get Sasuke to have the energy to be his usual bastardly self. He just tolerated it, even started to thoroughly observe the teen clinging to him. All he could see was blond hair though. To hell with his usual reservedness he thought and just poked a finger at the bright strands. Eventually he ended up fingering Naruto's hair with two fingers, feeling the sleek yet rough texture, completely different to his own smooth hair. At some point he ended up lightly scraping his fingers tips over the other's scalp, imagining Naruto was a cat or dog. He almost chuckled when he elicited something like a small mewl from the blonde and let a smirk curl his lips. His eyebrows furrowed together a bit in confusion when Naruto all of a sudden shifted to look up at him with an unreadable look on his face. Sasuke didn't even flinch when the blonde leaned up to press his forehead against his with a dragged out sigh, his blue eyes closed.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Opening his eyes, the blonde was faced with cold obsidian eyes staring back at him. Beneath that layer of emotionlessness though he could see content, which sent a smile to his face. All logic thought went aboard from there on when Naruto slowly pulled back a little and lowered his face to stare at Sasuke's slightly parted lips. Unbeknownst to him, the other teen was doing the exact same.

Sasuke did notice anyway and ended up running a hand up Naruto's arm, to his shoulder, before finally settling at the side of the blonde's face, stroking the whisper marks. Their breaths mingled, the air between growing hotter and hotter with the second. Hesitantly, Sasuke brushed a finger over his rival's lips, his eyes locking with Naruto's. He saw the hesitation and anxiety in those azure eyes, feeling he may be looking the same at that moment. "Pissing your pants, idiot?"

"As if, bastard."

Their lips clashed then, noses nearly knocking into each other and teeth colliding painfully. Both ravished each other's mouth as if there was no tomorrow. It was literally a fight of tongues, of dominance. Sasuke roughly grabbed Naruto's upper arms, the blonde getting a hold of the Uchiha's collar and continuously pulling at it violently. The way they were now, Naruto was more and more moving onto Sasuke's lap, the raven soon roughly grating at the blonde's sides with his hands. Naruto growled as he felt the pain from fingers digging into his skin and in turn clawed at his rival's hair. He elicited a low grunt, but nothing more. Hands soon made for the blonde's belt and ripped it open, Naruto's pants then being opened in a similar fashion. The blonde didn't waste any time tearing Sasuke's pants open as well, quickly getting a hold of the other's growing erection the same time the Uchiha's hand wrapped around Naruto's. The shorter didn't see the smirk forming on Sasuke's face before it was too late. The hand just a moment ago on his cock swiftly moved to the back of his pants to his rear, giving it a hard squeeze. Naruto didn't allow himself to gasp in surprise or pain and instead bit Sasuke's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He pulled away just for a moment to eye the red liquid smeared over his rival's mouth while licking any blood from his own. With slight fascination he watched Sasuke lifting his free hand to wipe off the blood with the back of his pale hand. Their eyes never parted from each other.

"My pants really suit you," Sasuke mentioned, not the least bit out of breath, unlike the already mildly panting blonde sitting in his lap. To clarify his point, the older of the two gave the bare cheek beneath his hand another squeeze, this time causing a small whine. Looking up, Sasuke finally saw a blush dusting over Naruto's cheeks and a smug smirk now occupied his features.

Scoffing at the cocky attitude, Naruto glared down at the other. "I swear, I'm gonna make you beg for more."

"Oh?" the Uchiha chuckled. "And how are you going to do that?" Teasingly, Sasuke let a finger brush over his blushing rival's entrance, chuckling when Naruto gaped at him like a fish. Enjoying the display of an array of different emotions running across Naruto's face, Sasuke dared to let a finger slip past the muscles trying to push him out. He could feel the blonde squirm as he pushed his finger deeper and deeper into the other.

Noticing where this was going, Naruto suddenly pulled away with a small gasp, trying to scramble away from his rival. Being the clumsy blonde he was, he only ended up falling to the side and onto the empty part of the couch right next to Sasuke. The other used this chance to move on top of the blonde and grab Naruto's wrists to pin them down. He hadn't expected the blonde to suddenly kick him and send him tumbling to the floor with a loud thud. Sitting up, he glared at the gasping teen on the couch who was covering up his crotch with both his hands. Sasuke chuckled at these _antics_, amused that Naruto suddenly shied away from him despite being the one to ignite the entire thing. He slowly rose from the floor and dusted non-existent dirt from his pants, before strolling towards his rival on the couch. To him it was intriguing to have someone that usually stood up to him no matter what suddenly distancing himself from him. Anyone else would have just let him do as he pleased, but Naruto was different. He was a challenge.

"Chickening out, scaredy-cat?" Sasuke was starting to feel like Naruto's coming to his house would actually turn out to be very enjoyable.

Naruto didn't even grace the other with an answer and instead just avoided those eyes looking him over. Those obsidian eyes made him feel as if being unclothed bit by bit. He just remained sitting there, frowning and glaring into the room tinted in darkness that sometimes was being lit up by lightning. A loud thunder clap suddenly reminded him of the situation that had brought about all of this. His features softened until a light blush covered his cheeks. When Sasuke only got closer to the point that their faces were mere inches apart, Naruto tried to back away further, which only resulted in him pressing himself into the couch.

"I knew you had a weakness, something that would definitely deem you defeated within seconds and make you loose that stupid grin of yours. I don't have to do anything but stick my finger up your–"

"Shut up!" Naruto jumped forward to grab Sasuke shirt collar once again. A satisfied smile appeared on his face when the other grunted in pain as the back of his head hit the floor and the blonde's entire weight slammed down onto his stomach. For a moment, Naruto savoured the view of Sasuke coughing and moaning slightly in pain for a while.

Rubbing his aching head, the raven-haired teen leaned up onto his elbows. "Fucking klutz," Sasuke wheezed out as he pried one eye open to glare up at his rival who was straddling him. He heard some shuffling then, but his sight was still slightly blurred, so he couldn't see what was going on. What he did know was that Naruto was shifting on top of him for some reason. His sight finally cleared after a while and what he the caught sight of truly shocked him. Staring down at him were heated cerulean eyes set in a heavily flushed face, with parted lips from which small moans sounded. His eyes wandering lower, Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped when he saw that one of Naruto's hands was reaching behind and apparently placed in the back of the blonde's pants. From the way it looked, he could easily guess what exactly Naruto was doing to himself. He knew he was being teased, but couldn't tear his eyes away when his rival lifted on hand to loosely cover his mouth, fingers slipping in between Naruto's lips, eyes shutting. This made even the Uchiha gulp.

"Sasuke…"

His name being moaned lowly like that sent a tiny shiver down Sasuke's spine and he knew his dick was already hard as a rock. This was only made clear even more when the raven-haired teen watched that hand lowering from the blonde's face and travelling lower and lower, over Naruto's jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach, until in the end skipping that stiffened part to reach into Sasuke's tight black pants instead. Naruto lifted himself up onto his knees to get better access and pulled his rival's erection from its confines. With a smirk Naruto pulled down the back of his pants just a bit and lowered himself just enough to let Sasuke cock brush against him. Retreating the hand wrapped around Sasuke's erection, Naruto placed it atop the other's clothed chest and leaned down just enough for their noses to barely touch.

"Say it," the blonde demanded huskily, releasing a moan every now and then. He could see the way Sasuke's composure was slipping through the other's fingers, watching how that pale jaw clenched, how those eyes just barely shifted around and how a thin sheen of sweat began to cover the Uchiha's forehead. Smirking, he gave Sasuke's tense jaw a nip, before teasingly slow licking his way up his face. "And don't even think about throwing me off." His breath was hot against Sasuke's ear. He knew his rival of many years wouldn't give in so easily and so he decided to go for his last resort. One hand remaining on Sasuke's chest, he sat up and kept fingering himself and grinding into the other teen below him. "Sasuke." Moaning his name, Naruto never teared his eyes from Sasuke's dark ones as he kept pleasuring himself. After a while, he threw his head back a little as he started to forget the one below him, while his sight blurred a bit from tears springing to his eyes. The way he was going at it he was hurting himself, but he didn't care about it. Moreover, the pain only made his heart beat faster and his breathing speed up even more. He was nearing his peak and could already feel himself being lifted up into blissful oblivion, but suddenly his wrists were grabbed and pulled forward. He whined as he was torn away from his just barely reached goal. Panting, he slowly opened his eyes to find Sasuke now right in front of him, the other having leaned up a bit more.

"I never knew you were this desperate to be fucked by me."

A displeased frown quickly conquered Naruto's features as he tried to calm his respiration. His arms were released and his hands limply fell down to his side. His glare was heated as he stared at his rival with challenge. "Stubborn bastard."

"Could say the same about you, idiot." With that the raven fiercely grabbed Naruto's hair at the sides to pull him forward and crash their lips together. His lip got cut by teeth in the process, but he didn't care and just plunged his tongue into the other's mouth. It was bit and he couldn't help but pull away. "Are you going to continue being a fucking brat forever?"

"I won't if you admit that you desperately wanna fuck me." Naruto's smirk widened when he saw the disgruntled look on Sasuke's face. Too late he saw that flicker of emotion disappear to be replaced by something else. His hips suddenly were grabbed in an iron grip and his eyes widened in mild fear.

Sasuke roughly pushed Naruto down into his own lap, resulting in his dick being pushed into the other in one go. He kept the other's hips in place as he heard whimpers and whines coming from the other. "You're right," he hissed, lips right beside the blonde's ear, one hand buried in the hair at the back of Naruto's head. "I want to fuck you senseless until you beg. I want to shove my cock up your ass until you break and cry for me go easy on you cause you're such a weak loser." Despite his words, Sasuke waited for Naruto's labored breathing to calm down and didn't comment on the insults being whispered into his ear as Naruto's head rested on his shoulder. Hot pain suddenly made him cringe. Sharp canines dug into his shoulder, teeth pressing down and cutting into his skin ruthlessly. _Fuck, he has sharp teeth_. Sasuke tightly clenched his teeth, grunting in pain knowing he had had it coming. Naruto couldn't just comply and go with whatever Sasuke did without getting his pay-back. Blood quickly stained the Uchiha's shoulder and he could feel it running down his back. When he was released, what he received to finish him off was a head-butt that sent him onto his back groaning. He pressed a hand against the profusely bleeding gash in his shoulder, already suspecting that it may need stitching.

"For shoving your stupid cock up my ass like that." Worrying his lower lip, head lowered, Naruto reached down to brush his fingers over the spot where he and his rival were joined. His hand came back up stained with blood. "You…" He could see Sasuke about to open his trap again, but Naruto silenced him by quickly rising up from the other's lap and slamming back down, causing the Uchiha to release a moan before he could stop it. "I'm bleeding cause of you."

This entire thing was apparently nothing but a fight of dominance.

Sasuke quickly recovered from the sudden pang of pleasure and scowled at the one sitting in his lap. "Just move."

"Say it."

"As if." The Uchiha jerked his hips upward to elicit a startled gasp from the blonde and kept doing so as he chuckled to himself. When he sat up, he loosely wrapped his arms around the other's hips.

Not one to be put down so easily, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulder and also shifted his hips to cause some friction. He shivered a bit at the weird feeling of his rival's stiff member sliding in and out of him. A few moments filled with panting and moaning later, his face scrunched up when the pain became only worse and soon over-shadowed the bit of pleasure he was feeling. _But I won't loose to him._ Despite his anguish, Naruto only kept moving to not show any weakness.

Even Sasuke couldn't stop a flush from reddening his skin as tiny pants passed his slightly parted lips. But he soon noticed the way Naruto flinched when he thrust harder and it only got worse with time passing. Inconspicuously, he trailed his hand to Naruto's back and reached down to press a finger to the place where he was connected with the blonde. He knew it was bloody, but as his hand remained there, he could feel blood actively flowing down his fingers. Eyes widening, he immediately seized any movement and stopped the blonde from moving as well. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke was implying. The next moment, the other tried to carefully push him off, but he wouldn't have any of it. He grabbed Sasuke's hands that were trying to sever them. "Don't back out now."

"Are you actually willing to go this far just to win against me?" Sasuke's dark glare was hard and didn't allow anything but the truth. He was demanding to hear what was true.

Instead of answering honestly, Naruto turned his head away and gnawed his teeth in aggravation. "I…" The blonde let his head drop and turned his face back to Sasuke. He kept worrying his lower lip without looking up. When he did, his eyes were filled with so many unspoken words. He wasn't one for words. Instead he softly pressed his lips against Sasuke to try and convey what he was trying to say. The kiss was nothing like the harsh clashing of lips from earlier. It wasn't even long, since it was but a hesitant peck.

But Sasuke still understood. "Idiot," he mumbled, before thrusting upwards again. With one hand bracing himself against the floor and the other loosely wrapped around Naruto, the teen felt a severe flush beginning to cover his skin. He was too stubborn to let something as small as a sigh to leave his mouth, but those sounds of lusty pleasure still sneaked past his lips without him noticing.

Naruto clung to Sasuke as if he would fall apart if he didn't. He really was scared that if he let go just a tiny bit, that he would waver, that he would regret. So he kept rolling his hips into the other's in a smooth and steady rhythm. After a while his movements became more jerky and his moans louder, the pain finally subsiding. His grip on Sasuke grew tighter as any logic flew out the window and he delved into a pool of hot bliss. Mouth agape, he pressed his forehead to Sasuke's and buried his hands in those dark locks. With a shout he finally reached the very surface of that blissful pool and could bask in its warm embrace.

The raven-haired teen beneath took a bit longer before he released a shaky sigh and nearly fell to the floor as he felt his own semen covering the inside of his rival. When a body slumped down onto him he really did fall onto his back and allowed it with how exhausted he felt. He was about to fall asleep right then and there, then he faintly perceived blond hair shifting on his chest, before a face came up to his to press still bloodied lips to his just as tainted ones.

"Now I won't ever believe you again if you say you think I'm an ugly klutz."

Sasuke only chuckled at this. "You dumbass."

* * *

><p>"What in the world happened to you two?" a pink-haired girl screeched in surprise and shock as she saw her two best friends walking into the classroom. She immediately shot up from her seat to run over to the two and regarded both of them with worried eyes. Her eyes ran over the faces covered in countless scratch marks and bruises, stopping for a while on both their cut lips. "Did you two fight again?"<p>

"Yeah," Naruto replied plainly with a faint blush dusting over his cheeks. Next to him, Sasuke coughed awkwardly and the blonde felt a bit relieved that his rival apparently felt just as weird and embarrassed as he did.

"Right." The taller teen then glared out of a window with his usual emotionless look of disinterest. Sasuke's features then all of a sudden developed what looked like a smug smirk. "Five times, to be exact."

* * *

><p>Oh, the endless stamina of those two XD.<p>

I didn't know this would turn out so… bloody and… violent. But while writing, I just couldn't get myself to write something mushy and gentle, because Naruto and Sasuke just don't seem that way. Their relationship is about fighting to be better than the other, so them having sex would be the same. In my eyes at least. I hope it was at least somewhat like you wished for it to be, Bee-chan :P.

–Murasaki


End file.
